respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guitar Machine Gun
• Tier 9 of Road To Glory •Tier 12 of Trial 1 in the Saint Patrick's Event |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 80 bullets (120 bullets when upgraded) |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine Gun|currency = Gold}} The Guitar Machine Gun is the 16th weapon available and costs . It is unlocked at level 24 and has a high clip of 80 bullets which can be upgraded to 120 bullets by purchasing the + Ammo in machine guns perk in the Skill Tree. gmg4.png|Old Design Of Guitar Machine Gun. gmg1.png|Guitar Machine Gun In Menu. gmg2.png|Guitar Machine Gun Equipped View. gmg3.png|Guitar Machine Gun Equipped. 2015-07-06_15.20.02.png|As Seen In-Game. File:GMG_Loading.jpg|Guitar Machine Gun In Start Screen. Flamer2.jpg|Flame attacking an Enemy in Royal Garden. 2015-07-06_15.19.09.png|The Backside. Strategy The Guitar Machine Gun has excellent Damage output, very high rate of fire, long Range and excellent Accuracy, what allows you take down heavily armored enemies with ease. Its high capacity is rivaled only by the Heavy Machine Gun, Zap Gun, Proton Gun, and the Minigun so you don't have to worry much about reloading. It takes just a few seconds to take out someone and you will notice that it doesn't run out of ammo as fast as you think. Its great Range and excellent Accuracy makes it easy for long range kills. Perhaps the only disadvantage of this weapon is its Agility, which is something you might not wish to have at this level. Overall, this is a good gun to get as the DPS (damage per second) is very good, eliminating enemies as quick as your eyes can see. Nevertheless, this is a great weapon to own if you are able to pay the hefty cost, (unless you obtained it from the Road To Glory Event or the Saint Patrick (Event)). Flame The Elite Bot Flame owns this powerful weapon and has Agility-enhancing equipment to compensate for it's slow Agility. Guide Follow the useful instructions on this guide to use this weapon efficiently. Read this to know how to counter the weapon effectively. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Guitar Machine Gun has one of the longest Ranges of all automatic weapons *Can inflict a good amount of Damage, killing opponents in 2- 3 seconds. *Very high ammo capacity (80, or 120 when upgraded). *Fast reload speed. *Extremely fast rate of fire. *There are only a few players using this in multiplayer, so finding a rival is a steep chance. *The damage is increased the closer the enemy is. Disadvantages * The Guitar Machine Gun's Agility is outclassed by some weapons. * Like other weapons, the Damage decreases the further you are away from your enemy. * The Guitar Machine Gun is quite inneffective at closer range, when going up against other weapons such as Blunderbuss or Double Barrel Shotgun. * Expensive ( ) Rock Star The achievement, "Rock Star", can be earned by killing 50 enemies with the Guitar Machine Gun. Video Trivia *It has same stats of the Chemrail. *The reloading sound has the sound of an electric guitar. *During the Road To Glory Event, a new skin is available for the Guitar Machine Gun as a tier 9 prize. The skin is striped in black, but yellow overall. *During the Saint Patrick's Day event, another new skin is available for this gun as the final tier prize (tier 12), making it another weapon that has 2 skins, along with the Scoped Assault Rifle (3 skins) and the Double Barrel Shotgun. * This weapon has one of the fastest rate of fire for an automatic weapon (15 RPS, as fast as the Siege Cannon). * Although the player is seen taking out the magazine when reloading, the magazine is still present on the gun. Although, this also applies to a few other guns. * The Guitar Machine Gun needs 3 shots to explode Exploding Barrels * The Guitar Machine Gun is based on nothing. However, there're various Guitars that are turned into Machine Guns in popular culture. See also *Flame *Scoped Assault Rifle *Chemrail *Elite Assault Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Assault Rifles